


Rain

by anonone



Series: Knowing and unknowing [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bladder Control, Identity Issues, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental bondage, Power Imbalance, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Torture, Watersports, forced pissing, mental trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonone/pseuds/anonone
Summary: “Up on the desk on your back.” Jon clambered onto the desk, doing as he was told.Elias lifted Jon’s shirt, exposing his now swollen belly, he pressed his hand down gently, just above Jon’s pelvis and rubbed in small, coaxing circles, Jon was suddenly aware of just how much he needed to use the toilet, dread slowly crept up his spine as it dawned on him, surely Elias couldn’t be serious-
Series: Knowing and unknowing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738594
Kudos: 39





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> so this one's a bit different, Elias is getting creative, if you're not into this don't worry there'll be other stuff in the next chapter x

“Sit.” Elias, cordially commanded. Jon sat, as Elias poured a glass of water from a large Jug. “drink.” Jon took a cautious sip, “hurry up Jon, we don’t have all day and you have to get through all of it.” Jon briefly considered the notion that it might be poisoned but deep down he knew-  
“you won’t get out that easily” Jon could hear the smirk in Elias's voice, he repressed a shiver. having his thoughts read hadn't gotten any easier. Resigned to whatever fate Elias had planned for him, he drank down the water as quickly as he could, knowing the sooner this was done with the better.

“Up on the desk on your back.” Jon clambered onto the desk, doing as he was told.  
Elias lifted Jon’s shirt, exposing his now swollen belly, he pressed his hand down gently, just above Jon’s pelvis and rubbed in small, coaxing circles, Jon was suddenly aware of just how much he needed to use the toilet, dread slowly crept up his spine as it dawned on him. Surely Elias couldn’t be serious- “It’s OK Jon, I know you can’t control yourself,” images flashed through Jon’s mind, stalking his prey in cafe’s and coffee shops, feasting ravenously on the trauma of innocent passers-by, he deserved to be punished for that, he understood now. Without warning Elias forced a hand down hard on Jon’s distended lower belly, muscles clenching, Jon desperately tried to hold it in, anxiety rippling through him in waves. Elias mercilessly palpated Jon’s stomach causing a low despairing moan and a small trickle of piss to leak out into his pants, humiliation burned hot and crimson in his face. Elias was right, of course, he couldn’t control himself, he was nothing more than a savage beast, a danger to everyone around him- “not to mention a danger to yourself, " Elias moved on to images of Jon, attempting to cut off his own finger, removing his own ribs, pushing himself past the point of exhaustion fuelled only by coffee and cigarettes, a myriad of flashing pictures showing how he’d mistreated the eye's precious archivist. He felt the watcher’s fury shine on him like an over exposing spotlight and wanted nothing more than to crawl away and hide under a rock, he prayed for the buried to swallow him whole, anything but endure this.  
Elias was rolling his way down Jon’s belly now, kneading him from sternum to groin, extracting every last drop of humiliation out of Jon, who’s belly cramped painfully as he desperately clenched. Sweat beaded on his forehead, tears left burning tracks down his face, seeping into his hairline as piss seeped through his pants and began to run down the desk. The sound of his own piss trickling onto the floor was mortifying but he just couldn't stop. “Elias please-”  
“it’s OK Jon, just let go.”His voice was almost soothing as he brought his hands down for Another firm squeeze of his victims belly. Piss and tears flowed freely from Jon now, his sobbing as uncontrollable as his bladder, he was utterly destroyed. Jon hadn’t thought it could get worse, he’d take a thousand beatings over this, any day. “Don’t tempt me.” Jon shivered, he hated when Elias did that, but he supposed he deserved it didn’t he? wasn’t it the same as what he’d done to those poor people he’d coerced into giving statements? God he hated himself. He should be locked away.  
-“not a bad idea actually”  
“wait- wait no I didn’t mean-” Jon’s vision faded to black.


End file.
